Flux Buddies Vs Flux Baddies
by Haraxter
Summary: This story was inspired by the Flux Buddies 2.0 finale and the fact that Time Cops disappeared in the middle of an adventure map. It also includes Sjin's series Rule The World. I've finished writing it now and I think it turned out pretty good. Please give feedback so that I can improve for future stories! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter1

Flux buddies and Time Cops vs. Lalnable Hector and Specimen 5

 **This is my second Fanfiction. But this is the first one that I will be updating. I have taken a few creative liberties due to some of the stuff I describe isn't actually possible in Minecraft. I hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

 _Previously on Flux Buddies…_

"Kim, we need to go after them!" Yelled Duncan

 _Destruction in 5 seconds…_

"But what about everything we'll be leaving behind?" Pleaded Kim, desperately trying to avoid going into what she knew could only be more danger.

"I guess we have no choice," answered Duncan

The time-gate sprung into life with a light blue glow. The time-gate was incomplete however, as there were still pieces lying around. The Fluxed pair hoped that it was enough for the time-gate to work safely but not give Lalnable Hector and Specimen 5 enough power to go too far.

As the time-gate glowed, Duncan and Kim were transported to an unknown destination in time and space. Once the duo was gone, the time-gate's glow faded. For a moment, the lab of inconceivable horrors and evil was peaceful.

 _Destruction is imminent. Say goodbye to everything you love and cherish._

The countdown was over. Explosives placed all around the lab were ignited. Everything that had been built by Lalnable was destroyed in mere minutes. His clone army was reduced to nothing. His one-page lab reports were never going to waste anyone's time again. His Werewolves might as well have had silver cutlery skewered through them. On the matters of cats, let's just say that Tiddles IV had been avenged.

The explosives on the dam were ignited and the reservoir spilled most of its water, causing the nearby village to be flooded. The Mayor never saw sunlight again…

Chapter 1

 _10 minutes in the future…_

At an old research facility, a near identical time-gate glowed to life and spewed out a mad-scientist and his 'apprentice'. Duncan, for some reason was in a mine cart and flew down a track until he hit a dispenser at the end, flew out and hit a big reactor. Kim was not in a mine cart, so she flew out and hit the floor.

"Duncan, where are we?" asked Kim.

"I don't know," Replied Duncan, "But it seems familiar, as if I saw it in a dream but forgot it."

"Duncan, you forget everything. You could have grown up here and you would forget about it," said Kim tiredly.

 _"Duncan, what are you doing back?"_ said a static voice, _"Where's Sjin? Who's this girl you've brought back? She seems to be giving off high levels of Flux."_

"Kim, the big reactor's talking!" said Duncan excitedly

 _"I'm not the reactor. I am the computer, SQUIB,"_ explained SQUIB, _"Why don't you recognise me?"_

"Are you sure? Your voice seems to be coming from the reactor," suggested Duncan.

"Sorry about his stupidity, he was never the sharpest knife in the drawer," apologised Kim "But how do you know Duncan?"

"Well he turned up here one day with his friend, Sjin. Once they got the time-gate working, they started the Time-Cops," explained SQUIB.

As if on cue, the time-gate glowed and spat out a mine cart with Sjin in it. He zoomed down the track until he joined Duncan (Who had his ear pressed against the big reactor listening intently for the sound of a voice) at the end of the tracks at the dispensers. He hopped out of the mine cart looking surprised at Duncan and Kim's presence.

"Shit!" Shouted Sjin, who was hiding behind his mine cart, "If you guys want revenge for trapping fake Duncan in Azkabang…"

"I don't even know what's going on!" said Kim, cutting off Sjin, "The last time we saw you; your army was killing Lalnable's clones."

"I don't have an army," said Sjin.

 _"My live footage says different,"_ cut-in SQUIB.

A screen above SQUIB turned on and showed another Sjin with green wings, flying above two armies. One army consisted of a wolf-man and a small horde of Duncan's, while the other was a horde of green-armoured barbarian-looking soldiers wielding peridot swords.

The clone army was few in numbers, and the wolf man was almost dead. The other Sjin didn't even look tired. This was probably due to him not actually doing anything.

"Why don't we have a TV, Kim?" asked Duncan.

"Because you break anything nice we ever own," retorted Kim.

Sjin said nothing; he only looked on in what seemed to be shock, but suddenly he said: "That is one handsome fucker."

"How are you getting this footage?" asked Duncan, completely ignoring Sjin's ever so slightly creepy admiration of himself.

"I'm using the time-gate, but you should already know this. You and Sjin spent hours messing about with the big reactor to create enough energy," said SQUIB.

Before anyone could explain the confusing matter of many different Duncan's, the screen started to flicker. The picture disappeared and was replaced with static for a moment. Once it reappeared, the army of Sjinterfel had been decimated, leaving only the few Duncan clones who had survived and a near-dead wolf man. Sir Sjin had been knocked to the ground. His Terrasteel armour had been destroyed and its fragments had been scattered across the battlefield, and his Sylph wings were battered and worn out; they drooped as if they were fatigued. The Sword of Sjinterfel and the Head-Hunter Crossbow were lying on the ground, they seemed undamaged but it was impossible to tell as the video had become blurred since its return. Lalnable Hector and Specimen 5 appeared. Lalnable had a draconic evolution staff in hand. Specimen 5 had a weapon that neither of the Flux buddies recognised. Lalnable made his way towards Sjin. The video cut out.

"Where's the video gone?" Sjin demanded.

"It appears that Lalnable has managed to cause interference using his own time-gate," explained SQUIB "I'm trying to get the feedback but it seems that Lalnable has many different time-gates set up all through time and space to block my signals."

"Will Duncan be able to get back?" asked Sjin.

"He already is," said SQUIB

"This is a different Duncan. Since being blown up by Sips, I've met three different Duncan's," explained Kim as she gave Sjin evils.

Kim then went on to explain her run in with the Time Cops when they were the Magic Police and the whole Lalnable and Specimen 5 catastrophe.

"Interesting..." said SQUIB, "Looking through historical records, there seem to be many different Scientists with names similar to Duncan, Lalna, or LividCoffee."

"So there are countless different me's out there?" asked Duncan.

"Not necessarily," answered SQUIB, "It's possible that some of them are the variations of you that we know of scattered through time."

"So Sjin, where's your Duncan?" asked Kim.

"Well, we were just a wild goose chase about a rog Afterwards, I left, but Duncan got left behind because he got distracted by some Science shit," answered Sjin, "He should arrive in a few minutes."

"I also had to make sure that they didn't collide when I detected unknown entities coming through the portal," added SQUIB, "That must have been you two,"

The screen above SQUIB began to show an image that was too fuzzy to make out what was going on. A deep, Duncan like voice crackled through the static.

"Your foolish ally has forsaken you," it mocked, "He ran and left his army to die."

"Fuck You!" Duncan yelled. He fired an explosive arrow at the screen and destroyed SQUIB's hologram.

"Hey!" complained Sjin, "I don't go to your base and break your stuff."

"You abandoned us!" shouted Kim.

"That was a different me!"

"But it was still you, so you are still technically responsible,"

A high pitched screech caused the argument to end suddenly.

"You're all in danger, and instead of working together, you're acting like children," Scolded SQUIB.

The time-gate glowed and spat out a Duncan that wasn't covered in Flux. Because his mine cart had been used when F-Duncan (Flux buddies Duncan) had exited the time-gate, he was thrown out of the gate and rolled across the floor. TC-Duncan (Time-Cops Duncan) picked himself up, saw his doppelganger with Kim, who caused him to panic and pull out his gun.

"Sjin, get back the Fuck-buddies are here for revenge!" he screamed. "They already tried to kill SQUIB!"

"Duncan, it is okay," said SQUIB, "they ended up here by accident, but now you're all in danger."

"What? Why?" asked TC-Duncan

"Because there's an evil version of us and also an evil Kim, and they want to kill us all," explained F-Duncan, "Also I'm not the original Duncan, the evil me is."

"So I'm a clone?" asked TC-Duncan.

"Most likely," answered F-Duncan.

"The full story is..." began Kim.

"Yeah, I know, Fucked me just explained everything," interrupted TC-Duncan.

"Hey! I'm not fucked!" Complained F-Duncan

"How does that explain anything?" asked Kim.

TC-Duncan then explained everything that had happened to the Flux Buddies concerning Lalnable Hector and Specimen 5. During which, FB-Duncan started carelessly swinging his Draconic Evolution staff around making swooshing noises. Kim and Sjin stared in disbelief at the amount of detail that was being produced by TC-Duncan.

"Now that everyone has been caught up, it's time for us to fortify this place," said SQUIB.

"She's right," agreed Kim, "Lalnable already knows that you guys are involved with us and will come knocking."

"Well if they're just knocking..." said TC-Duncan.

"It means that they're going to kill us!" said Sjin in frustration.

A look of realisation dawned upon TC-Duncan's face which quickly became a look of horror.

"Wait, can't they just use their time-gate to come here and kill us at any time?" asked F-Duncan.

"Pretty much," shrugged Sjin, "We were going to create a force field which SQUIB could connect to the time-gate which would've meant that unauthorised personnel cannot come through, no matter when or where they came from."

"But then we realised the mod for force fields wasn't installed," said SQUIB, "But this is a crazed genius we're dealing with. In addition to that, he's pretty much an evil Duncan with time travel. He'll probably forget about us for a while, and then turn up. The only thing that's certain is he'll be here before our time gate can make another trip."

"Yeah, but we have something that Lalnable didn't count on: there are two crazed geniuses who can help defend this place," said F-Duncan.

"Crazed idiots more like" muttered Kim.

"There are plenty of Quiverbow weapons, and materials to protect all of you," said SQUIB.

"I don't need those shitty Quiverbow weapons when I have my trusty staff and bow!" Boasted F-Duncan, as he and the other Duncan went to the back of the Time Cops HQ to build weapons of mass destruction, all of which would later turn out to be useless.

"We're going to need an escape, so I'd better modify the tracks to accommodate us all," said Sjin to no one in particular.

This just left Kim standing in front of the remains of SQUIB's hologram platform.

The two Duncan's were going through all the chests looking for materials to make arms assistants, weapons for them to wield, and books to blacklist Lalnable and Specimen 5. All that could be heard from them was random grumblings about stuff not working, or gibberish that only made sense to the Duncans.

"Hey guys," called Sjin as he entered the mess that had been created by the two scientists in mere minutes, "Can I borrow some iron to make more of the rails we need for getting all of us through the time gate?"

The Duncan's just looked up from their individual projects and glared at Sjin.

"NO!" they screamed in unison.

"I need it all!" Roared F-Duncan, "We can make do with two lanes, just use more Mine carts, you fucking stupid shit!"

"Okay, okay," said Sjin.

"Get out of my sight before I rip you apart and feast on your bloody corpse!" growled TC-Duncan.

This sudden outrage terrified Sjin. He had never known Duncan to be aggressive or violent towards his friends. Without hesitation, he ran out of the room; however, as he glanced back for a split second, he could have sworn that both Duncan's eyes were glowing red.

Sjin stumbled back into the main room of the HQ, where Kim was using the blocks she had found in a nearby chest in a pointless attempt to barricade the door, and thicken the walls. Sjin nervously paced over to her.

"Hey, Kim," said Sjin, attempting to not sound shaken up.

"What's up butthole?" casually responded Kim.

"Has your Duncan ever been aggressive or violent?" he asked.

"Not really," answered Kim, "Yeah, he always breaks my stuff and kills my animals; however, the only time he's intentionally violent or even borderline aggressive is when he's killing mobs who've caused us a lot of trouble. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I went to get some iron, and he screamed at me,"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he still held a grudge about you kidnapping him and imprisoning him in Azkabang," suggested Kim.

"It wasn't just your Duncan, but mine as well," explained Sjin, "Yours called me a fucking stupid shit, and mine threatened to kill and eat me."

"What!?" gasped Kim.

"I think that their eyes were red too," added Sjin.

"Kim, you mentioned that Duncan isn't the original, correct? Asked SQUIB.

"Yeah, that's right," She confirmed.

"It's possible that Lalnable may still have some control over him. The same is likely to be true for our Duncan. If that is true, then Lalnable's control must be weak; however, it may mean trouble if he can fully control them both," said SQUIB.

This news both shocked and terrified them both, as the friends they though that they had known for years were both clones, and may possibly try to kill them.

"Servant woman!" called Duncan's voice, "Get in here!"

"I am not your servant, Duncan!" yelled Kim.

"Yeah, whatever, just get in here."

"Don't go in there," warned Sjin, "He'll kill you,"

"He won't kill me. He's always been rude, but never that rude," said Kim, "Anyway, he's harmless,"

"He has a draconic evolution staff and bow," pointed out SQUIB, "They are certainly not harmless,"

However, Kim decided to go against this advice and made her way over to the room in which the Duncan's were building in.

"Hey, Duncan," said Kim, who couldn't quite keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Kim, I need you to have a look at MineChem," said Duncan.

"I don't think that we have that mod installed," pointed out Kim.

"Then how am I supposed to do anything?" roared Duncan, "You're so fucking useless!"

"Hey, don't blame me!" argued Kim, "If you want to blame someone-"

"Don't tell me who I'm supposed to blame!"

"I made a thing that goes boom!" Exclaimed TC-Duncan, excitedly.

F-Duncan's anger seemed to just evaporate instantly.

"Excellent!" said Duncan, giddily, "Now we just need to make more!"

"That's just a Sunray! It's a pile of crap!" yelled Kim, "How is that going to help up survive!?"

"It's not," answered F-Duncan.

"You're supposed to be creating weapons to help us not die!"

"Yeah, we discussed that," said TC-Duncan, "We came to the conclusion that no matter what weapons we manage to make, we'll die."

"So instead, you and I will escape through the time gate while these guys arrest Lalnable and Specimen 5," said F-Duncan.

"No, the plan was for Sjin and I to escape while you two die-I mean, kick their asses," said TC-Duncan.

"But you're the Time Cops!" argued F-Duncan.

Whilst the two scientists were fighting over who was going to stay, and who was going to die, Kim decided to leave before they started killing each other.

When she was back in the main body of the Time Cops building, she found that Sjin was just fiddling with the rails attempting to look busy.

"Hey, Sjin, you do realise that the idiots are just making random crap that won't help at all," said Kim.

"What!?" said Sjin in response.

"Yeah, and apparently only two of us are leaving this base when Lalnable turns up," Continued Kim.

"We'd leave now, but the Time Gate needs to recharge. Even though our big reactor is powerful, it still isn't powerful enough to allow continuous use," said Sjin.

"But it allowed both me and Duncan through, and then you and your Duncan,"

"That was only because there was some kind of connection between Lalnable's Time Gate and the one here," explained SQUIB, I could send you through his old one, but I can't find it."

"Well Duncan set off some explosives which destroyed the entire lab," Kim told them.

"Hey, guys! We've made everything!" called F-Duncan.

"Already?" said SQUIB in disbelief.

"Yeah, we made all the arms assistants we could." F-Duncan started.

"And then we took all the best Quiverbow guns we have and filled our inventories with them," finished TC-Duncan.

"All that we need to do now is place the arms assistants and give them the weapons," Finished F-Duncan.

With that, all the arms assistants and weapons were shared among the four players. F-Duncan and Kim went outside to set up, while TC-Duncan and Sjin stayed inside to set up the defences for when Lalnable and specimen 5 inevitably penetrated their outer defences.

 **I didn't intend to be updating this chapter, but when I originally posted it, I realised that it was far too short. If I ever do update a chapter from now on, I will only be correcting spelling and grammar errors, and possibly change some words for synonyms. Sorry this was so speech heavy, the next chapter will be much more action packed. Please leave a review, so I can make future chapters better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sjin cheered and rallied his troops on as they decimated the Duncan clones.

"Yeah, kill those rude dudes!" he chanted from above the scene of the battle, where he pulled out his Head-Hunter Crossbow and loaded it with a spitfire bolt. He carefully took aim and took out the remaining wolf man in one shot.

The battle continued to go well, as the army of Sjinterfel lost one troop for every five Duncan clones that were killed. Sjin was about to land so that he could help with the final push when in the distance, more Duncan clones could be seen marching. In their ranks were five more wolf men. These Duncan clones all had better weaponry and armour than the previous ones. Sjin stopped his descent and flew back up in order to get a better view.

"Shit," he muttered, as the clones drew nearer. He pulled out another spitfire bolt and loaded it in his Crossbow. He fired at a random Clone; the bolt struck and took it out in one shot. The army of Sjinterfel ran towards the clone army, where they were quickly torn apart. Sjin tried to call them back, but he couldn't repack them fast enough. There was no hope of saving them. Sjin decided that it would be easier to leave them so that Turps could resurrect them.

Sjin attempted to pick off the clones at a distance with his Crossbow, but there were so many of them that he was only able to take out two wolf men and a small group of clones by the time his own army had been whittled down to three remaining soldiers. He was about to load another bolt, when in the distance, he could see something hurtling towards him at an extremely high speed. He just had time to switch from The Head-Hunter Crossbow to The Sword of Sjinterfel. Sjin had just a split second to notice that the thing that had been hurtling towards him looked just like Duncan, (except for the fact the he was covered in blood instead of Flux) when it hit him with a Draconic Evolution staff. At the moment of contact, Sjin was sent hurtling from the sky towards the ground. Sjin was sent skidding along the ground, leaving a trail from the point where he hit the ground to where he came to stop. Sjin's overly enchanted Terrasteel armour had been shattered, despite the mana rings (which had been nearly full) and enchantments.

Sjin attempted to stand, but he was heavily wounded. Despite the extra health given to him by the rings he had obtained from The Gaia Guardian II, Sjin's health had been shattered down to half a heart. His hunger was almost empty. Sjin regretted not keeping a closer eye on it.

"If I survive this, I'll always make sure to keep my hunger at full," He thought.

Sjin finally managed to stand, and as he did so, the last few fragments of his once beautiful Terrasteel armour fell to the ground. Despite his wings not being a physical part of him, Sjin could feel them ache. The Sword of Sjinterfel and Head-Hunter Crossbow were on the floor in front of him; battered and worn, but not broken. For this, Sjin was thankful; he wasn't completely unarmed.

The Duncan who had struck him with the Staff was now descending to the ground slowly; he did not appear to have any wings. As he did so, Sjin began to take notice of his surroundings. The army of Sjinterfel was all gone. All that was left of Duncan army was a gravely wounded wolf man, and a few Duncan clones, who were trying to pet the wolf man.

"You fought well," Complimented the head Duncan, "But your efforts were fruitless. Your army is dead, as your allies shall soon be,"

Before Sjin could make a retort, a familiar voice called from the distance.

"Boss!" it called, "is it safe now?"

Sjin couldn't help but notice that it sounded eerily like Kim.

"Yes, Specimen 5," replied Head-Duncan.

"Can I have an actual name? Specimen 5 or just 'five' is so boring," She complained as she flew nearer.

"Whatever, I don't care. Do whatever you want. Just don't expect me to remember it,"

Specimen 5 was now hovering above her boss. She looked almost exactly like Kim, except that she was much more fluxed.

"Humph," she huffed, "It's boring here. I'm going to play with the dinosaurs. Not that Oberon can stop me now,"

"Why? What did you do to Oberon?" Sjin attempted to shout, but instead it was more of a croak.

"Irrelevant," stated 'boss', "Five, go do whatever you want, just don't disturb me,"

"Yippee!" Specimen 5 Cheered.

"Sorry about that," said 'boss', "Five was extremely rude there."

"Yeah, like hitting me with that staff isn't rude at all," Sjin muttered under his breath.

The one known as 'boss' ignored this comment and continued to speak:

"I am Lalnable Hector. Scientist, Inventor of amazing things, mod manipulator, and master of cloning,"

He caught Sjin eyeing up the weapons strewn over the ground.

"Don't bother. I will be able to kill you before you can pick either of those toys up,"

"Why don't you just kill me now?" asked Sjin.

"Because you are fascinating," explained Lalnable, "You seem to be skilled with ancient warfare. I was able to see you perform some pretty amazing feats with it before you destroyed the Dolly Mia I planted in your tavern,"

"That was yours?" gasped Sjin.

Lalnable seemed to not hear this and so continued with his speech.

"Why did you help the Duncan and Kim at the last minute?"

Upon hearing this, Sjin cast his mind back a few weeks.

 _Just after the Flux-Buddies had left from checking if their army was done yet, Sjin was making his way into his castle to decide what he was going to do with it next. He was in the courtyard when he heard a familiar voice._

 _"Hello, Sjin," greeted Eldraphyn._

 _"Oh, hey," replied Sjin._

 _"What did those two want?" She inquired._

 _"A while ago, they asked me to build them an army and they came to see if I had," Explained Sjin._

 _"I am guessing that you did not," said Eldraphyn._

 _"Hit the nail on the head," said Sjin._

 _"What did they want an army for?" asked Eldraphyn._

 _"To defeat some dude named Lol-able Hector and a Kim clone who calls herself subject 4, or something. I didn't really pay attention," Sjin said, lazily._

 _"Do you mean Lalnable Hector?" asked Eldraphyn, her eyes growing wide with fear._

 _"I think that was it," recollected Sjin "Is he a really bad dude, or something?"_

 _"He is a monster who knows no bounds. He calls himself a scientist, when in fact, he is a madman. He is cannibal and will eat anything that seems vaguely edible. His 'experiments' know no ethical boundaries. He experiments with cloning, and doesn't care how many subjects die. He has no regard for life and must be stopped,"_

 _"But can't Duncan and Kim beat him on their own?" complained Sjin, "They have good weapons and armour,"_

 _"Your friends must need your help if they are willing to ask for it. I strongly advise that you help them," said Eldraphyn in a manner more insisting than usual, "He poses a threat to not only to your friends, but to everything, including your kingdom."_

 _"I guess I kind of do owe them," admitted Sjin, "I have done some pretty mean things to them,"_

 _"Like what?" interrogated Eldraphyn._

 _Sjin then described everything he had done to Duncan and Kim. He described what happened when he first met Kim, took her on as his apprentice, and blew her up. He also went into detail about imprisoning Duncan in Azkabang._

 _"Wait a second!" said Eldraphyn as Sjin finished his account of the Magic Police, "You knew another version of the one you call 'Duncan'?"_

 _"Yeah, it was weird," said Sjin, "He looked exactly like my Duncan, except that he was wearing a lab coat instead of the Magic Police outfit,"_

 _"It is likely that every Duncan you have known is a clone of Lalnable Hector. The reason they do not work for him is because Hector has considered them 'failures'," said Eldraphyn_

"I have my reasons," Sjin plainly stated.

"Fine then," said Lalnable, "I can make you a better offer than the 'Flux-Buddies' can ever make you; Infinite power and Wisdom. Your kingdom shall become an empire that spans across space, time, and servers,"

Sjin was shocked at this sudden change from Lalnable attempting to kill him, to being offered power.

"So how about it?" offered Lalnable, "I can grant you power mere mortals can't even dream of,"

"Why do you want me?" Sjin asked, dubious of what the madman offered.

"Because you are the only one left who I haven't made an enemy out of yet," said Lalnable, "You see, I want to get back to Yoglabs, but first I want the DNA of every Yoglab's Guinea pigs. That way, I can create a far more varied clone army and take over from that idiot, Xephos."

"What the fuck is Yoglabs?" asked Sjin.

"It is where you came from. I is the home of innovation, where the only limit is your limited imagination" said Lalnable, "Xephos, or 'Lewis' as you know him is the head of Yoglabs. It was my job to clone all of its Guinea pigs for experiments."

"But I'm not a clone!" argued Sjin.

"Fool! Almost everyone you know is a clone; Duncan, Hannah, Lewis, Simon, Nilesy. I'm not exactly sure where Kim came from, but she provided exactly what I needed to create a servant,"

"You could choose any of them, so why me?" reiterated Sjin.

"My decision has nothing to do with you specifically," said Lalnable, "It's just because you happen to be the one I met first,"

"Well that's just insulting," said Sjin, "So here's my answer!"

This had been Sjin's plan all along; to talk to Lalnable long enough for him to his guard, so that Sjin could strike. Sjin grabbed The Sword of Sjinterfel from the ground and took a strike at Lalnable; however, before the strike could connect with the mad scientist, Lalnable blocked Sjin's attack and laughed.

"You really thought that would work on me? How sad," he mocked, "Now before I kill you I want you to answer one more question for me."

"What would that be?" grunted Sjin, as he tried to keep Lalnable from delivering the final blow by pushing back with his sword.

"You seem to be a man of good standing, so why are you helping the 'Goddess', Renzovia?" Lalnable asked.

"What would you understand about doing a good deed for someone else?" answered Sjin.

"Oh…" realised Lalnable, "So you don't know yet. How interesting…"

"Realised what?" demanded Sjin.

"You'll see soon enough," answered Lalnable, "Well, there's no point wasting my time here anymore,"

With that, Lalnable stopped pushing against Sjin's sword, and twisted it. This caused Sjin to lose his grip on the dark blade and drop it.

"You have made a poor decision, Sir Sjin," said Lalnable in a mocking tone as he raised his staff above his head to make the final blow more dramatic, "Oh yes, don't go thinking that you will respawn back home nice and safely, Because I have taken over from that foolish vampire, Kirin Dave. The server is now on hard-core mod until I say otherwise."

Sjin closed his eyes and looked down as he prepared himself for death, he heard the Draconic Evolution staff slice through the air above him. Just before he expected the end of the staff to hit him, he heard had a distinctive 'clang', as if something blocked the strike. He looked up and opened his eyes to see that The Purple Knight had thrown himself in front of Sjin, and was now on one knee and using his own pink blade to block Lalnable's attack.

"Run, Sjin," he ordered, but Sjin just stood there looking dumbfounded, "Take flight and go," He insisted again, as he blocked and parried each of Lalnable's attacks.

Sjin quickly grabbed his sword and crossbow, and took flight. Initially, he wanted to head straight back to Sjinterfel, but quickly realised that Lalnable already knew its location. As he was about to fly away, Sjin looked back at The Purple Knight and wondered why he helped like that. The tide of the fight was quickly turning against The Purple Knight, so Sjin decided to pay him back. He loaded The Head-Hunter Crossbow with a standard bolt and fired at Lalnable. It hit the Scientist in his left shoulder, it bounced off and didn't do much damage but it was enough to cause Lalnable to miss when he attempted to block The Purple Knight's Elementium sword. The Purple Knight's attack hit Lalnable full on in the chest, knocking him off balance. Seeing that his work was done, The Purple Knight ran from the scene as quickly as he possibly could. Sjin saw that his new ally was safe, so he flew at top speed away from Lalnable. Sjin didn't dare go back to Sjinterfel, so he flew in a random direction and prayed that he would find safety.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Lalnable growled. He shot into the air with lightning fast speed. He sped straight towards Sjin, in hope that he could use the same tactic again; unfortunately for him, this time, Sjin was prepared. He positioned himself in front of the furious scientist, pulled out his Ender-dark blade, and held it in front of him, with the point towards Lalnable. Sjin braced himself just as Lalnable's head slammed into the blade. At the moment of impact, a crack appeared both at the point of the sword's whitened tip, and in the air above Lalnable's head.

"Good thing I gave my armour the invisibility enchantment, or it would look even uglier than usual," commented Lalnable.

Sjin ignored this and struck Lalnable again, not doing as much damage as before, but still strong enough to do half a heart of damage.

Before the fight could start again, a purple figure appeared at Lalnable's side.

"Hey, boss!" greeted Specimen 5.

"What is it now, 5?" asked demanded Hector, clearly irritated at being interrupted again.

"I know where the Flux buddies are!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Perfect! Good job 5," complimented Lalnable, "Let's get our stuff and prepare for the slaughter,"

Specimen 5 childishly clapped her hands and giggled, "I can't wait! I hope they put up a nice fight, killing villagers does get boring after a while!"

Lalnable turned from Specimen 5 to face Sjin and said: "Well, you disappointed me, Sjin. I hoped buttering you up with bullshit comments about Ancient Warfare would persuade you to help me. 5 Do whatever you want with him, and then meet me back at the base."

"Hey! Come back!" yelled Sjin, as Lalnable flew away.

"Ooh! I can't wait to have fun with you!" giggled Specimen 5, "I won't need to use my good weapon, so I'll use my soy sword."

Before Sjin could react, Specimen 5 pulled out a sword and lunged at Sjin. Luckily, he managed to block with his own sword before she could hit him.

"Play fair!" grumbled 5.

"You're trying to kill me! Why would I let you hit me?" argued Sjin.

"STAB!" screamed Specimen 5, as she stabbed Sjin with her sword.

Sjin gasped and heaved as he fought for breath. He felt his entire weight suddenly press against the blade as his wings failed and gravity once again had its hold on him. Just as he thought the pain couldn't get worse, Specimen 5 pulled the translucent blade out of his chest. He fell to the ground. As he bled, Sjin was quickly laying in a pool of his own blood. He continued to cough and spit up blood as Specimen 5 watched and laughed at his agony.

"Oh, wow! You bleed a lot!" she noted as she descended to the ground, "Boss will love this."

Specimen 5 knelt down and filled some glass bottles with Sjin's blood.

"Mmm...Tasty!" Specimen 5 said as she licked the blood off her hand.

"You...Bitch..." croaked Sjin.

Specimen 5 laughed at him and just flew away to join Lalnable.

The next few hours were a blur as Sjin slipped in and out of consciousness.

Pain...Sleep...Pain...Sleep...A golden figure landing in front of him...Pain...The figure getting closer...Sleep...Deep Sleep...

Sjin awoke in a familiar place. At first, he couldn't quite place where he was, until he realised that he was in The Laughing Demon Tavern.

He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his chest which suddenly caused him to lie back down.

"Okay, think," thought Sjin, "I was stabbed by Kim? No, Specimen 5. I passed out, woke up, saw a golden figure, and then passed out again. Now I'm here..."

A familiar figure entered the room. He had red hair and was wearing an apron. He was grubby and blackened from spending most of his time working with the smeltery.

"My lord," greeted Berym.

"Hey, Berym," replied Sjin, "What happened? How did I get home?"

"Lady Eldraphyn came to visit while you were gone. When she found out that you were facing off against this 'Lalnable Hector', she immediately rushed to your aid. It seems that she got to you just in time," Explained Berym.

"Where is she now?" asked Sjin.

"She went back to Alfheim to retrieve something she hoped would help with your recuperation," answered Berym, "I also repaired your sword and made you some more bolts for your crossbow," he added.

"Thanks a lot, Berym," thanked Sjin.

"No problem, my lord. Lady Eldraphyn should be here soon," said Berym, "I'm going back to the smeltery, let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks," said Sjin, as Berym left him.

Within minutes, Sjin had fallen asleep once again…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _2 hours before lab explosion_

In the centre of a stone blood-splattered room, a frame that certainly wasn't made from carpenter's bocks seemingly built itself and glowed blue in a strange swirly pattern. Once the blue light had faded, a man wearing a blood-splattered lab coat with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and a woman who was almost completely covered in purple taint appeared.

"Damn those fuck buddies!" roared the man, "They forced us to use the time-gate before it was completed which has knocked us off course!"

"It could be worse, boss. We could have ended up somewhere random in all of time and space," pointed out Specimen 5.

"I suppose you're right, 5. At least we're back in the lab, and have access to a time gate," He agreed, "Once I change the co-ordinates to somewhere else, we can go get our revenge."

"Ooh! I call dibs on my original!" squealed 5.

"I want to experiment on her first, but once I'm done you can do as you wish with her," said Lalnable.

"Aw!" complained 5, "You ruin all my fun!"

"Enough complaining, 5! Go grab some cable and a tesseract so that we can make that time-gate permanent," commanded Lalnable, "And make sure you aren't seen because you'll mess up the space-time continuum," he added.

"Yeah boss, Sure thing boss," said 5 sarcastically.

"Stupid boss...Ruins all my fun...forces me to do everything..." Grumbled 5 as she strolled through the corridors of Lalnable-labs.

Eventually, Specimen 5 entered the pointlessly large room and then spent 10 minutes looking for the access terminal which been hidden for no other reason than that Lalnable thought that by making everything intricate and complex (His exact words) the labs would look more scientific. By the time Lalnable had realised how awkward it was to get to anything, the room had been built.

Once 5 had found the terminal, she grabbed the three stacks of universal cable and a tesseract.

"I'm not coming back here" she muttered as she pulled out a wireless access terminal.

Back at the time-gate, Lalnable was tinkering with the blocks, achieving nothing.

"If I can just access the co-ordinates history, then I can change its current co-ordinates to one of the practice ones," he mumbled.

"They can't be as bad as your internet history," commented 5.

"Ah, 5. You're back. Do you have everything we need?"

"Yep, plus this!" said 5 holding out the WAT (Wireless access terminal).

"Good job, 5. Now hook the tesseract up to our main power supply, and then connect the cable to the time-gate," ordered Lalnable.

"Why do you always get to give thee orders?" complained 5.

"Because I'm your mother and your father," said Lalnable, "Now do as I say."

Specimen 5 rolled her eyes and groaned as she set to work on making an intricate looking power system that actually did nothing. Lalnable fiddled with the blocks on the time-gate and waited an appropriate amount of time until it seemed that it was okay to continue the story.

"Interesting," he muttered.

"What's up, boss?" asked Specimen 5.

"It seems that when we teleported, we were sent to two locations at once,"

"What does that mean, boss?"

"It means that there is another version of each of us somewhere out there," explained Lalnable.

"There can't be another me!" complained 5, "I'm original and unique and stuff!"

"Well you're a clone, so not really," said Lalnable, "What it does mean though is that we'll be causing twice as much havoc as usual."

"Well I do love havoc," said 5.

"Is the cable all connected?" asked Lalnable.

"Well, conveniently it is," answered 5.

"Well, conveniently it is," answered 5.

"Then I'll recalibrate the time-gate and we'll be off," said Lalnable, unable to contain the excitement in his voice.

"Let's go kill us some Fuck-buddies!" cried Specimen 5.

"Our first target shall be that Moustache-man who helped them defeat our army. But first, I'm going to pick up a few special somethings to take him down faster,"

"Boss, I have an idea! How about we grab our gear? It won't interfere with the space-time thingy because we never grabbed them before," suggested 5.

"Well, that was part of my plan," said Lalnable, "But I'm also going to take my more powerful army this time."

"I'll go get everything while you sort out the time-gate," said 5.

"We're going to get them this time!" exclaimed Lalnable as he broke into his evil laugh.

* * *

 _36 minutes before lab explosion._

Just a small distance away from where the Flux-Buddies were battling a clone army, a new time-gate appeared with a vibrant blue glow. Once the glow faded, the Flux-Baddies were revealed. Ready with their even more powerful clone army, they waited for the Flux-Buddies to finish talking with Sjin and the vampires before placing the clones down.

"Stay here, 5," said Lalnable as he quickly guzzled down a potion of swiftness and took to the air.

Specimen 5 stood around for a while, watching the fight, before getting bored and deciding to interrupt the fight.

"Boss!" she called, "is it safe now?"

"Yes, Specimen 5," replied Lalnable.

"Can I have an actual name? Specimen 5 or just 'five' is so boring," complained 5 as she flew nearer.

"Whatever, I don't care. Do whatever you want. Just don't expect me to remember it," he sighed.

"Humph," she huffed, "It's boring here. I'm going to play with the dinosaurs. Not that Oberon can stop me now,"

"Why? What did you do to Oberon?" Sjin attempted to shout, but instead it was more of a croak.

"Irrelevant," stated Lalnable, "Five, go do whatever you want, just don't disturb me,"

"Yippee!" Specimen 5 Cheered.

Specimen 5 took to the air and flew towards the DruidZ base.

As she drew nearer, all of the DruidZ dinosaurs came into view.

"Hey guys!" she called. The dinosaurs didn't respond they just stood about, eating from the feeders which Specimen 5 had been filling up as she visited.

"Heya, Scarf," she called.

Scarf moved away, terrified.

"Why are all you guys scared of me?" she asked.

Specimen 5 flew around the Spiney memorial reserve studying all the different dinosaurs.

"I should get boss to use this mod to make an ultra-fighting dinosaur,"

Specimen 5 flew around the DruidZ base, trying to get the dinosaurs attention until she noticed some movement. She landed and found some baby dinosaurs.

"They must have bred!" said Specimen 5 delighted.

She ran to a baby triceratops, picked it up and hugged it.

"You're so cute!" she squealed.

The baby had never seen anything like Specimen 5. Curious about the purple goo that covered his new friend, he licked her face. The moment that the flux touched his tongue, the triceratops began to cough and splutter.

Specimen suddenly descended into hysterics. "Flux tastes awful, doesn't it? I once tried to eat a tainted pig, but he didn't taste so good."

Specimen 5 put the triceratops back down and watched with fascination as it ate, played with the other baby dinosaurs, and just stood about.

Eventually, 5 grew bored and decided to try hitting some of the young dinosaurs with her sword. As expected they all died after one hit.

"You're all so weak," she stated plainly.

Specimen 5 took to the air once again and flew across the world looking for anything even vaguely interesting until she came across a rectangular building. She landed just a little bit away from it. 5 walked closer until she heard voices.

"You call yourselves Time Cops?" snapped the first voice. 5 noticed how similar it sounded to her own.

"We've never taken on major big bad dudes, and most of the time we have to let them go because it causes huge disturbances in time," argued a second voice.

Specimen 5 sneaked as close as she dared. She saw four people: the guy that Specimen 5 had just seen Lalnable fighting, the Fluxed one and two Lalnable clones. They appeared to be placing arms assistants all around the building.

"Jackpot!" she blurted out in a not so subtle manner.

Kim looked straight in Specimen 5's direction. However, 5 had managed to hide behind a tree quickly enough for Kim not to see her.

"Kim?" asked a Duncan.

"I thought I heard something," she replied, straining to see Specimen 5.

"It's probably nothing," said the other Duncan, waving it off.

Specimen 5 shot into the air and gave her loudest evil laugh.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely nothing!" she mocked, "Just little old me!"

"Shit!" cursed Sjin, "And I thought Kim was ugly!"

"I'm right here!" Kim butted in.

"Now that's just insulting to both of us!" retorted 5, now getting closer.

"Take one step closer and these arms assistants will blow you out of the sky!" shouted TC-Duncan.

Specimen 5 stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, really?" she taunted.

"Yeah, really," confirmed F-Duncan.

"Well let's put that to the test," joked 5, continuing in her path towards them.

Once she was in range, the first few arms assistants reacted to her presence and began to fire. However, Specimen 5 quickly moved out of their line of fire.

"So you weren't kidding," she noted, "Enjoy life until I come back with boss." Specimen 5 flew away cackling in such a blood-curdling manner that even a coven of witches would be scared.

Specimen 5 flew away from the Time Cops base at top speed. The thought of finally getting to kill got so much adrenalin rushing through her that she might as well have been high. 5 was so excited that she kept slamming into trees. Despite this, she felt no pain. This was how Lalnable had intended her to be: Ruthless, sadistic, and above all she was to be evil.

Eventually, Specimen saw two figures in the sky: The moustache-man and her boss: Lalnable Hector. They appeared to be in mid-fight again. 5 knew that Lalnable wouldn't be happy to have been interrupted twice. However, she also knew that Lalnable would quickly forget about the fight once she told him that she knew the location of the fuck buddies.

"Hey, boss!" greeted Specimen 5.

"What is it now, 5?" asked demanded Hector, clearly irritated at being interrupted again.

"I know where the Flux buddies are!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Perfect! Good job 5," complimented Lalnable, "Let's get our stuff and prepare for the slaughter,"

Specimen 5 childishly clapped her hands and giggled, "I can't wait! I hope they put up a nice fight, killing villagers does get boring after a while!"

Lalnable turned from Specimen 5 to face Sjin and said: "Well, you disappointed me, Sjin. I hoped buttering you up with bullshit comments about Ancient Warfare would persuade you to help me. 5 do whatever you want with him, and then meet me back at the base."

"Hey! Come back!" yelled Sjin, as Lalnable flew away.

"Ooh! I can't wait to have fun with you!" giggled Specimen 5, "I won't need to use my good weapon, so I'll use my soy sword."

Before Sjin could react, Specimen 5 pulled out a sword and lunged at Sjin. Luckily, he managed to block with his own sword before she could hit him.

"Play fair!" grumbled 5.

"You're trying to kill me! Why would I let you hit me?" argued Sjin.

"STAB!" screamed Specimen 5, as she stabbed Sjin with her sword.

Sjin gasped and heaved as he fought for breath. Specimen 5 felt his entire weight suddenly press against her blade as Sjin's wings failed and gravity once again had its hold on him. Specimen 5 didn't want to hold his weight in the air, so she pulled the translucent blade out of his chest. Sjin fell to the ground. As he bled, Sjin was quickly laying in a pool of his own blood. He continued to cough and spit up blood as Specimen 5 watched and laughed at his agony.

"Oh, wow! You bleed a lot!" she noted as she descended to the ground, "Boss will love this."

Specimen 5 knelt down and filled some glass bottles with Sjin's blood.

"Mmm...Tasty!" Specimen 5 said as she licked the blood off her hand.

"You...Bitch..." croaked Sjin.

Specimen 5 laughed at him and just flew away to join Lalnable.

"Is he dead?" asked Lalnable.

"I left him dying in a pool of his own blood," giggled 5, "Speaking of which, look at these!" Specimen 5 produced 3 glass bottles of Sjin's blood.

"I'll be able to make another good quality clone with that," said Lalnable taking the samples and stashing them in his inventory, "Good job, 5."

"But you already have me," said 5.

"Two clones are better than one," said Lalnable, "Now, show me where the flux buddies are," he demanded.

"Sure thing, boss," complied Specimen 5.

5 checked her minimap, and flew back towards where she had found the flux buddies.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. One more thing, boss," said 5, "There was another you, and another version of that guy we just killed."

"That's some good news," said Lalnable, "It means that there's more to kill!"

The flux baddies broke into another evil laugh.

"We're not killing the evil laugh, are we?" asked 5.

"Of course not," said Lalnable.

The Time Cops HQ came into view, along with the arms assistants.

"How cute; they think that arms assistants will stop us," chuckled Lalnable.

"Oh, what ever will we do?" asked Specimen 5 sarcastically.

Lalnable pulled out his draconic evolution bow, set it to explosive mode and knocked an arrow.

"Ooh! I like big boom!" giggled 5.

Lalnable fired multiple arrows. As soon as they hit their targets, they exploded, taking out the front of the Time Cops base and the surrounding landscape.

Lalnable and Specimen 5 flew towards the start of their trail of destruction. The arrows had taken out the front of the base, but hadn't really done much damage elsewhere.

Kim, Sjin, and the two Duncans were inside the HQ at the time Lalnable fired his arrows.

"They're here!" shouted F-Duncan.

"Well, no shit!" retorted Kim.

"What do we do?" asked Sjin.

"We hide in your storage room and let the do their job. Once Lalnable destroys them, we rush out and take them by surprise," said Kim.

"That's a shit plan," said F-Duncan.

"You got a better plan?" asked Kim.

F-Duncan went quiet.

"Yeah, I thought so,"

The four ran into the storage room and pulled out their weapons to be ready for the inevitable battle.

Sjin turned to TC-Duncan.

"You got the you-know-what?" he asked.

"The what?" asked TC-Duncan.

"The Mine carts!" hissed Sjin.

"Yeah," whispered TC-Duncan.

"Shush!" hushed Kim, who was unaware of what the Time Cops had just said.

Back outside, the flux baddies were just entering the Time Cops HQ.

"Not a bad place," commented Lalnable as he entered through the hole he had just created.

Almost the second that Lalnable and Specimen 5 had set foot in the base, the arms assistants inside began firing at them.

"So sad," he said, raising his bow once more and firing five arrows, taking out the arms assistants.

"Your efforts were puny and in vain," he added.

"Like Hell they were!" shouted Kim as she ran out of the storage room and towards Lalnable. She swung her soy-sword at him, but was blocked by Specimen 5 with a soy-sword of her own.

"Nu-uh! You're mine!" she said.

During the commotion, F-Duncan had positioned himself just next to the time-gate with his bow. Kim pushed Specimen 5 away from Lalnable, giving Duncan a clear shot of Lalnable. He fired. The arrow whistled through the air and hit Lalnable square in the chest.

Lalnable stumbled back, growled, pulled out his staff and lunged at Duncan. The staff hit, causing Duncan to be pushed back a few blocks. Fortunately, His armour had stopped most of the damage.

Kim and Specimen 5's fight was still going strong. They slashed, parried, and blocked.

"I can't wait to kill you!" laughed 5, "Boss wants to capture you and do his crazy experiments on you first, but once he's finished I'll have you all to myself!"

If anything could have been seen in Specimen 5's tainted eyes, it would have been madness.

"You're crazy!" shouted Kim.

"Maybe I am. But I'm a clone of you, so by that logic you're insane as well!" howled Specimen 5.

"I'm sane! I'm amazed that I am despite spending so much time around Duncan, but I'm sane!" argued Kim.

"I'm not so sure," taunted 5.

"Why not?" asked Kim, blocking another of 5's attacks.

"Because you put your faith in those two!" shouted 5 pointing at the other side of the Time gate.

Sjin and TC-Duncan were in mine carts, and had just activated the portal. The Time Cops disappeared in a blue glow.

"Sjin, you coward!" screamed Kim.

"Yep, that's me!" shouted Sjin in response over the clickity-clack of the mine carts on the blaze-rod tracks.

The Time Cops had fled through time and space. The blue glow of the portal disappeared, leaving Kim staring at the tracks where the cowards had made their escape. She forgot about her duel with Specimen 5 until a purple hand punched her in the face, knocking her of her feet.

"Whoops!" laughed 5, "They're not very good friends are they?"

 _"Sorry, Kim,"_ apologised SQUIB, _"Sjin learned how to manually input co-ordinates."_

The fleeing of the Time Cops hadn't distracted F-Duncan; the one who was (sort of) loyal to Kim. He was still fighting Lalnable, and had him pinned against the front of the Time gate. Duncan was trying to hit Lalnable with his staff, but Lalnable was pushing back with his own.

Just as Lalnable was about to break free, the Time gate began to glow.

 _"Now, Duncan!"_ shouted SQUIB.

Duncan pulled back in his struggle against Lalnable, and hit the evil scientist on the shoulder. Lalnable lost his footing. Duncan took his window of opportunity and shoved Lalnable into the portal. Just before Duncan could relax, Lalnable's hand grabbed Duncan by the collar of his lab coat. Lalnable pulled Duncan into the portal. Duncan couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Kim!" he pleaded.

Kim punched Specimen 5 just below the ribcage, knocking the wind out of her. While 5 was staggering, Kim ran over to Duncan and used her sword to cut off Lalnable's hand.

"Oh my God, Duncan!" gasped Kim.

"Cool! Severed hand!" said Duncan picking up the severed hand of Lalnable Hector.

"I'm not even going to ask what you're keeping that for," said Kim.

"Forget about someone?" said a voice.

"No, Kim. I didn't forget about you," said Duncan.

Specimen 5 lifted her sword over her head and tried to bring it down on Kim, but Duncan pushed Kim out of the way and took the hit. Specimen 5 continued to swing at Duncan, but her hits had no effect due to his armour. Once she finally realised that her hits were doing nothing, she pulled out the lightning red that she had retrieved from an arms assistant and fired it at Duncan. The hit did no damage, but the knockback was enough to push him into the portal.

Kim came from behind and stabbed Specimen 5 through the stomach.

"Hee…hee!" 5 gasped, as she fell to the floor.

"SQUIB, where did Duncan go?" asked Kim.

 _"To the end of the server's life,"_ answered SQUIB.

Specimen 5 continued to laugh in between wheezing.

"What's so funny?" demanded Kim.

Specimen 5 gave no answer, but just continued to wheeze and giggle.

"You're about to die, and yet you're still giggling like a madwoman," said Kim.

"But I have won…" taunted 5, "I caused destruction and mayhem." She tried to break into an evil laugh, but instead broke into a coughing fit.

"I was going to die anyway," she added holding up her left hand. The purple goo that surrounded it had dried out, and was crumbling away. It turned out that there was no underneath of the flux; her entire hand was flux.

 _Just before the flux baddies had left the lab to kill Sjin._

 _"5, I have some bad news," said Lalnable._

 _"What is it boss? Can we not kill the flux buddies?" she asked panicked._

 _"No, it's not that. The Time gate couldn't differentiate between you and the flux taint. So most of your body parts have been completely replaced with flux," explained Lalnable._

 _"I feel fine, so what's the problem?" asked 5._

 _"Being a clone that was born with the flux, your body is completely reliant on it. I mentioned before that there may be negative side effects if you are exposed to the radiation of the Time gate,"_

 _"Something like that," butted in 5._

 _"If you are exposed to that radiation frequently or for an extended period of time, your flux will die and by extension, you will die also," said Lalnable._

 _"Then let's not use the Time-gate before we kill the fuck buddies," said 5._

"See, Kim. The extended exposure to the radiation is going to kill us both," cackled 5 taking one last shot at Kim.

Specimen 5 continued to laugh and cough until she was nothing more than a pile of dried of flux and skin.

Kim stared at the blue portal.

 _"You can still go in and rescue him. There's still time,"_ said SQUIB.

"Then I'm going in," said Kim, "When the two cowards get back, tell them that Lalnable and 5 are alive and are coming for them."

 _"Hurry, there isn't much energy left,"_ Squib urged.

Kim stepped into the portal, to the end of the server…

* * *

 **I only plan to write on more chapter after this one. I think I've done a pretty good job on this chapter. I'd love some feedback to improve my writing for the next chapter and future stories. I have a few ideas for stories in the future, such as a few inspired by Nintendo games.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kim entered the portal and was instantly transported to the end of the server's life. She had always assumed that this server's end would be like the rest: just left to rot. However, what she saw was not what she had expected at all. There were fissures and craters everywhere as if someone had been letting off explosives. She looked around desperately for Duncan. She finally saw him.

"Duncan!" she called.

"Kim!" he called back.

"Ha, ha, ha!" came a chortle.

It was Lalnable Hector. He was sat against a tree holding his stump from where Kim had cut off his hand. He was battered and bruised from the fight.

Kim ignored him and turned back to Duncan.

"Come on!" she urged, "Specimen 5 is dead!"

"I need to kill Lalnable to finish this!" said Duncan.

"Foolish mortals!" came a shout from above them.

It was a brown haired woman in a white dress. She looked innocent enough with a white flower in her hair.

"Hello there!" greeted Duncan.

The woman dropped from the sky with speed that surpassed even Lalnable's and punched Duncan right in the gut. He fell to the ground in agony.

"What the Hell?" shouted Kim, "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Renzovia," she stated coldly.

"She is an AI who was taken to pieces out of fear of her power," said Lalnable with excitement in his voice. "She created quite a following as a Goddess," he added.

"So how did she get put back together?" asked Kim.

"The fool who calls himself Ser Sjin collected my pieces and put me back together," said Renzovia, "With the help of that stupid Lich, Spooky Steve."

Renzovia looked at Duncan, and then at Lalnable with something that almost resembled curiosity. She kicked Duncan in the face as he tried to get up.

"Duncan! Run!" shouted Kim.

Renzovia pulled out a Quiverbow weapon and fired it at the Time Gate. Kim jumped out of the way as the shot hit the base of the Time Gate, blowing up the flux buddies only route of escape.

Just as Renzovia was about to turn her attention to Kim, Duncan jumped back up and landed an uppercut to Renzovia's chin.

"Argh!" he screamed in pain as he felt his knuckles shatter.

Renzovia dropped her gun, spun round and delivered a roundhouse kick to Duncan's shoulder, knocking him away. Duncan pulled out his staff and swung it at Renzovia. It hit her square in the chest but did no damage. Renzovia grabbed the head of the staff and pulled it out of Duncan's grip. Next she held both ends of the staff and snapped it on her knee like a stick. Duncan stared at her, gobsmacked.

"Such a pathetic weapon," she said mercilessly.

"That took me hours to make!" complained Duncan.

Renzovia threw aside the pieces of Duncan's staff and prepared to continue the fight; However, as soon as she was about to throw her next punch, Kim ran at Renzovia with her soy sword raised.

"Wait your turn, mortal," said Renzovia grabbing Kim by the throat and tossing her aside.

Duncan decided to try his luck with his luck with his bow and fired an arrow at Renzovia. It bounced off and stuck into the ground.

Renzovia threw a flurry of punches at Duncan, every single one hitting its mark. Duncan could do nothing as his health bar dropped despite his armour, which was beginning to crack under the strain of the force of Renzovia's punches. After a kick to the chest, Duncan's chest plate finally gave in and shattered, leaving his lab coat exposed.

"Duncan! NO!" screamed Kim as Renzovia delivered the finishing blows to her flux buddy.

Duncan's lifeless body was sent flying until it finally hit the ground. Kim watched as his body was instantaneously replaced with a gravestone marked: Lividcoffee. The message bar displayed: "Lividcoffee was pummelled to death by Renzovia.

Kim screamed in horror at the death of her only friend. Lalnable Hector broke into a laugh that was filled to the brim with all of his evil, his malice, and his lack of both sympathy and empathy for anyone or anything else, not even his own creations.

Kim stared at the empty, ignorant, uncaring eyes of Renzovia and felt only hatred for the AI. She gripped her sword in her hands and ran at Renzovia. Kim slashed at Renzovia, but was stopped by the AI who had hold of the translucent blade.

"So pitiful," she said as she snapped the blade, leaving Kim holding nothing more than a white hilt with a small part of blade still left in it.

Kim stared at the remnants of her efforts. She had defeated Specimen 5 with it, but Lalnable was still alive. She decided that she was going to finish the job her and Duncan had set out to do. The last flux buddy pulled out her moon charm and transformed into her wolf man form. She charged at Lalnable and punched him using all the strength that the wolf man form had to offer. It did little damage but Kim felt some satisfaction in punching the madman. The punch also knocked off Lalnable's headpiece. Just as Kim was about to land another punch, something warm hit her in the back. She turned around to see that Renzovia had shot her.

"We're not finished yet," said Renzovia as she suddenly ran at Kim and punched the flux buddy, knocking the moon charm out of her grasp. Before she knew it, Kim was human again. Renzovia kicked Kim, launching her away from Lalnable. Before Kim could recover, Renzovia pulled out another gun and fire multiple shots at her. Due to the wolf man transformation, Kim was not wearing any armour. The shots took her down to one heart.

"You're still standing," commented Renzovia.

Kim said nothing.

"Better to die on your feet," said Lalnable.

Kim glanced quickly at the dying scientist and thought of Duncan. He drove her insane, but he had taken her in when Sjin betrayed her for Sips. He trained her as his apprentice. He had given her so many happy memories. She didn't care that she didn't know where she had come from, she didn't care that they had failed to kill Lalnable, she didn't care that Duncan had killed her pets. One last tear fell from her eyes as she braced herself for death.

Renzovia pulled the trigger on her sunray. Kim was killed in a blinding flash. When the light faded, all that was left was a tombstone with the name Nanosounds written on it. The message bar read: "Nanosounds was burnt to a crisp while fighting Renzovia".

Now that her business with the flux buddies had been concluded, Renzovia turned her attention to Lalnable Hector who was

"You saved my life and killed the fuck buddies," said Lalnable, "If it was anyone else, thanks would be in order."

"Your chances of survival are slim," said Renzovia, "I might as well end you now."

Renzovia raised her sunray and pointed it at Lalnable's exposed head. She was about to fire when Lalnable said: "Yoglabs employee ID: Lalnable Hector."

Renzovia lowered her sunray slightly.

"That won't work on me," she said.

"I hoped you were a Yoglabs creation," said Lalnable.

"I'll let you live. I have other things to do," said Renzovia, "Once I'm done here, I'll go somewhere else and cause more destruction."

"How will you leave?" asked Lalnable.

"That is none of your concern," said Renzovia, "Hopefully it wasn't damaged when I blew up part of the temple."

Lalnable chuckled as she flew away.

"Worked like a charm," he remarked, "She looked up Yoglabs and downloaded a virus, and now she'll do almost anything I say without realising anything is wrong. When I get back, I'll have to thank Lewis for that."

Lalnable stood up, clutching the stump where his hand used to be. He rose into the air, and flew in the direction Renzovia had flown, being sure to keep a safe distance away.

* * *

After a while of getting nowhere, Lalnable stopped to think. He remembered that Sjin had been the one who had resurrected Renzovia. Knowing this, he decided to make a trip to Sjinterfel.

On his way to Sjinterfel, Lalnable heard some shouting. He descended to the ground and hid behind a small hill. He saw Renzovia fighting an orange man with hair that looked like a hamster.

"How dare you insult me like that!" shouted Renzovia, "Do you know who I am!?"

"And do you know who I am?" the orange man retorted, "I am the next Republican…"

"You're just another pathetic human who thinks that he is the centre of the universe," cut in Renzovia.

The hamster-haired man was about to shout more abuse, but decided against it when Renzovia pulled out another gun and pointed it at him.

"Look. I'm sorry. I'm sure we can work something out," pleaded orange man.

"You should have considered that when you called me 'cutie'," said Renzovia.

The orange man began to back away with his hands in the air in front of him. He was sweating nervously. Just before he could run, Renzovia punched him, and killed him in one strike. A notification appeared: "Donald Trump was pummelled by Renzovia".

"Humans," said Renzovia flying away.

Lalnable continued on his course to Sjinterfel. When he arrived, he saw the ruin that Renzovia had caused. Most of the buildings had been destroyed, and the middle of the town was a giant crater. Sjin was floating above one of the ruined buildings talking to a skeleton, (who Lalnable assumed was the Lich, Spooky Steve) and an elf.

Lalnable got as close as he could without the three noticing him. He managed to eavesdrop on parts of their conversation. From what he could hear, Lalnable found out that Sjin, Spooky Steve, and the elf (whose name he discovered was Eldraphyn) were planning to go to the temple where Renzovia had been discovered and find a way to destroy her.

"Perfect! If I can get there before they do anything stupid, I can leave this place." he thought.

Lalnable waited for a while after Sjin and his friends had left so that he could follow them from a distance.

Lalnable followed the trio using his map to determine where they were, and did his best to not let them out of where his map ended before it could be filled in. Eventually, he noticed a stone structure. It had been damaged slightly.

"This must be it," he thought as he flew towards it, taking a slight detour to go around Sjin and co.

Lalnable flew into the structure through a hole. As the scientist landed, he found machines that were all too familiar to him. He looked around and studied the machines with his usual scientific curiosity. On one of the machines, there was a sign that said: "Warning: Disconnecting this device may make your planet core unstable. Deactivate at your own risk."

"There must be something to disconnect then," said Lalnable.

After further inspection, he found two pressure plates that opened up a secret chamber containing a structure with Uranium on top. To Lalnable's disappointment, when he stepped off the pressure plates for a closer look, the door closed. He stood back on the pressure plate and fired a regular arrow at the device. It bounced off. What Lalnable found interesting was that when the arrow connected, the uranium glowed as if there was a shield, and when the arrow bounced off, there was a hiss which indicated lava.

"It's a machine that uses the power of the Earth to power Renzovia!" exclaimed Lalnable, "Now that screams Yoglabs."

"However," he wondered, "That glow is from Thaumcraft, which isn't something used by Yoglabs. That must be why she gathered followers like that Lich," he concluded.

Lalnable was snapped from his deep thoughts by a lively voice: "What's that in there?"

"Shit!" muttered Lalnable, "Time-gate! Set co-ordinates for Yoglabs, present day!" he commanded. He desperately hoped that it worked, because he was starting to feel faint, as he had lost a lot of blood. He was turning pale and felt close to vomiting.

After a second, the virus that had infected Renzovia activated in the Time-gate. It created a portal that was different from the others; it was much darker, and made strange noises. This got Lalnable's hopes up. Once the portal was stable, an extra mine cart rolled out to join the two already there. Lalnable could barely contain his excitement as he jumped in. The mine cart just reached the portal as Sjin flew into the temple. The portal disappeared, leaving Sjin to doom the world that he had hoped to rule.

The journey to Yoglabs took slightly longer than other journeys, despite it being a journey through time. Everywhere Lalnable looked, he saw the same swirling blue vortex. The length of the journey was beginning to worry him. His worries were quickly put to rest by some funky music. It was an electrical sound, and was repetitive.

"Definitely the work of Xephos," he thought, "Probably his idea of being brainwashed more easily."

The funky beat was joined by singing.

 _"Come with me to Yoglabs, baby!"_

Lalnable tried to block it out and made a mental note to tell Xephos to turn it off. Otherwise things might get...bloody.

Finally the journey came to an end. The swirling blue vortex disappeared. The mine cart connected to the blaze rod tracks and rolled to the end of the line. He jumped out. He realised that he no longer felt faint, he checked his hand and found that it had been restored thanks to the special Yoglabs portal. Lalnable decided to go find Xephos to alert him of the return of Yoglabs greatest cloning scientists, but before he could he was stopped by a round, ginger dwarf in a historically inaccurate Viking helmet.

"Hello!" he greeted. "Okay, it's my time to shine!" he muttered. The dwarf's face sweated from concentration. The air became filled with the heat from his brain desperately trying to remember something.

"I'm looking for Xephos," said Lalnable.

The dwarf completely ignored him.

"Welcome to Yogbox! The bone for imagination! Where the only limit is your unlimited intimidation!" he said looking proud of himself. However, the look of pride quickly disappeared from his face. "No, that's not right," he muttered, "Let's see... Lewis said that if I forgot my lines, I was to go to the incinerator to remember them."

"I'm looking for Xephos," repeated Lalnable, slightly louder this time.

"He'll be somewhere testing something," said the dwarf.

"Well that's helpful," said Lalnable.

The dwarf was about to unintentionally go to his doom, when his actually doom came flying towards him in the form of a testificate being fired out of a cannon. The testificate went straight through the dwarf, and was stopped by the wall. Needless to say, his survival chances were equal to that of the dwarf's.

Two messages appeared in the bar: "Honeydew was splattered against the wall by testificate poo-butts" and "testificate poo-butts was doomed to splat after being fired out of a cannon"

Soon enough, a team of testificates cleaned up the mess. A hole opened up in the ceiling and dropped another dwarf, who was exactly the same as the previous one.

"I'm looking for Xephos," tried Lalnable for the third time.

The dwarf just stared blankly. Lalnable took a deep breath and sighed.

"Nope. It's not worth it," he said, pulling out his bow and aimed at the dwarf.

"Could you not kill him please, Duncan," said a man in a blue and white striped shirt and a red jacket.

"Duncan?" said Lalnable, looking offended, "I am Lalnable Hector!"

"Yes, sorry Lalnable," said Xephos, "Great to see you back," he added.

"Your cloning has gone to shit while I've been gone," criticised Lalnable.

"Well, you're back now. So get back to your lab, and I'll let you know of any new mods we have that will help with your cloning," said Xephos.

"You need to sort out your time-gate portal here. It takes ages," said Lalnable.

"That's because we had to install a bunch of mods so that you could keep the items in your inventory," explained Lewis.

Later that day, a new Honeydew clone was trying to get the coffee machine working, and was succeeding. Lewis was observing and was astounded at how quickly Lalnable had managed to fix the clones.

"Duncan is truly incredible," remarked Lewis.

"Who is he exactly?" asked Honeydew, "You call him Duncan, but he calls himself Lalnable."

Lewis was still trying to get used to the Simon clones being intelligent.

"He has worked here since pretty much the beginning," said Lewis, "But he began to go crazy, and one day disappeared in a time travel experiment gone wrong."

"Is he dangerous?" asked Simon.

"Possibly," said Lewis, "Once you've finished with the coffee machine, I want you to keep an eye on him."

"Okay," said Simon.

* * *

Lalnable Hector was in his lab studying the vials of blood that the late Specimen 5 had collected from Sjin.

"Interesting," he said as he scribbled down short notes in a book.

"Hello!" greeted a friendly voice.

Lalnable gave a slight grunt of acknowledgment.

"What are you doing?" asked the voice.

Lalnable looked over and saw that the voice was Honeydew.

"Studying this blood sample," answered Lalnable.

"Whose is it?" asked Honeydew.

"This sample came from a man named 'Sjin'," he answered again.

"What are you going to use it for?" the dwarf asked again.

"Cloning. I need a new clone to replace Specimen 5,"

Lalnable turned back to his work, and Honeydew started to flick through the books that Lalnable had filled up one page in. After looking through most of the books, Honeydew became bored.

"Why do you only use one page?" he asked.

"It makes it awkward for people with fatal curiosity to read through them. It slowed the fuck buddies down when they went looking through my old lab,"

After another 10 minutes of standing in silent awkwardness, Simon left to get a coffee. On his way, he was stopped by Lewis.

"Simon," he said, "Have you been monitoring Duncan?"

"Yeah," yawned Simon, "He's so boring. All he does is study blood and waste books by only writing in one page."

"Alright then. Get the Testificate security squad together," ordered Lewis.

* * *

Later, the testificates were armed and assembled. Simon had a gun from some obscure and buggy mod, despite being advised against it.

With Lewis at the head, they began to march towards Lalnable's lab.

The testificates blocked all exits that Lalnable could possibly escape from, even the hidden ones that Lalnable thought that were secret from Lewis.

Once the testificates were in place, Lewis stood in the doorway of Duncan's blood study room. The scientist was sat at his desk, with vials of blood in front of him.

"Duncan," said Lewis.

Lalnable Hector got up from his chair. He turned around to face Lewis and stared him in the eyes. Lalnable half-turned to his desk. The tension in the air could be cut with an axe.

Suddenly, Lalnable swiped his hands across his desk, knocking books, vials of blood, microscopes, and all sorts of equipment off it.

"My name is Lalnable Hector!" he roared.

The crash and the shout caused a testificate to panic and fire his gun. Lewis pulled out a throwing knife and threw it, with just a slight flick of the wrist. The testificate dropped with a dull thud.

"Duncan," repeated Lewis.

"Why don't you get it in your head!?" roared Lalnable, "MY NAME IS LALNABLE!"

"Duncan."

Lalnable roared again and pulled out his staff. Before he could strike Lewis, Simon shot Lalnable in the chest with his buggy gun. Lalnable cried out. He had left his armour on a stand because he had assumed that he would no longer need it.

Lalnable threw his staff. It flew through the air and its blade hit Simon right between the eyes. Simon dropped to the floor with his head propped up by the staff.

"Testificates! Contain Duncan!" ordered Lewis.

The testificates quickly surrounded the mad scientist and attempted to restrain him. Lalnable attempted to punch his way through the testificates with little success. A stray blade cut off his ponytail. After much struggle, the testificates had managed to hold down Lalnable.

After much struggle, the testificates had finally managed to drag Lalnable to the containment chamber that had been created for the purpose of containing insane employees.

"Come on, Xephos! You will never achieve world domination without me!" shouted Lalnable.

"Don't worry about it," said Lewis, "You've fixed the clone issue, so we can do without you for now."

"Testificates! Get Duncan into the containment chamber, then you can go back to your experiments," he added.

As soon as the testificates got Lalnable into the glass chamber, the door closed on the mad scientist and forced him into a deep sleep...

* * *

An unknown amount of time later, Simon unplugged the coffee machine and ripped the dimension, and came across a glass chamber with a blond scientist in it. The years of clean-up in the containment chamber had removed the blood stains on his lab coat.

The dwarf broke the front of the chamber, releasing him back into the world.

He coughed at the shock of suddenly being woken up from his sleep.

"Duncan!" said Simon.

"Simon!" replied Duncan.

Duncan was no longer Lalnable Hector thanks to his time in the chamber above the reflection pool. He left his chamber after some grief of no longer being mint condition and went on to fix the dimensional rip in Yoglabs.

* * *

 **So that's the end of this story. I'd appreciate reviews telling me what was good and what needs improving. I'm going to start writing some more stories, so follow me so you know when they come out.**


End file.
